Redemption
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: EPILOGUE TIME!!!!!!! WEEEEE!!! So, what really happened to the characters after the ending????? R+R!!!!
1. Messenger Boy

A/N I do not own any characters, except the messenger boy. Everything else belongs to   
Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
Redemption  
  
  
"Your highness," a small messenger boy said softly. "I have a letter for you."  
  
"Thank you," Jon said, taking the letter. It was from Alanna. I wonder what this could be  
about? Jon slowly opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Jon,  
  
I am coming to the palace.   
  
I'll explain later. 'Bye.  
  
  
Love,  
  
Alanna  
  
  
Jon's face broke into a large smile. Alanna was coming home and maybe her and him could   
work out the fight they had had. He knew everything would be okay in the end.   
  
Jon figured that Alanna would be home within two or three days so he didn't waste any  
time in preparing for her arrival.  
  
He quickly got dressed. After quickly eating breakfast, Jon ran off to find Gary and Raoul.  
  
"Jon, what is up with you? You're so . . . . happy," Gary said when Jon had caught up with him   
and Raoul.  
  
"Alanna's coming home," Jon said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Raoul and Gary said together.  
  
"She's coming home," Jon repeated. "I can't believe she's finally coming home!" Jon ran ahead of them.  
  
"He's lost it," Gary said.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take," Raoul said.  
  
"So was I."  
  
Alanna halted Moonlight in front of the palace. George pulled up beside her.  
  
"Good to be home?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know," Alanna replied.  
  
"Only one way to find out," George said.  
  
"Alanna!" Jon called as he ran towards her. Realising George was there he called, "George!"  
  
"Hello, Jon," George shook Jon's hand.  
  
"Hi, Jon," Alanna said, hugging Jon.  
  
"Come, I'll show you to your rooms," Jon said, leading them down the halls. He stopped a little ways down   
from the dining hall. "Here you are," he opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"Well, I've never actually stayed in the palace before, but I must say it is very nice," George said.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner," Jon said as he walked out the door. 'I'll win back Alanna's love somehow,' he thought   
to himself. 'Somehow.'  
  
  
  
  
A/N Well, what do ya think? Another fanfic from your favorite autor ever! *dodges the angry mob with pitchforks  
as they run past her* Well, now that I have worked so hard to provide this for you, you must, in turn, review this  
masterpiece. *dodges tomatoes being thrown at her*   
  
Thanks yous:  
  
(Kinda empty, don't ya think? So, hurry up and review so that your name can be here!) 


	2. Author's Note: Need Help!!

A/N I do not own any characters, except the messenger boy. Everything else belongs to   
Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
Redemption  
  
  
Okay, when I first wrote this story, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I don't know   
how to do it.  
  
I normally do not reveal the plot like this, but I am lost already. Maybe someone could   
send me and idea or two.  
  
  
Here are the important facts that are needed.  
  
Alanna and George are in love.  
  
Jonathan loves Alanna.  
  
Alanna is blind to Jon's love.  
  
Jon must try to win Alanna back.  
  
He can do anything within reason. (no killing, rape, etc)  
  
This is after The Woman Who Rides Like A Man  
  
But before Lioness Rampant.  
  
George and Alanna must have a wedding.  
  
  
If you have any ideas, send them to me. I need them. ^_^ *_* "_" '_' 


	3. Lianne and Roald

A/N I do not own any characters, except the messenger boy. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Also, this story will not have a lot of action, unless I can think of some. But, basically it's Jon feeling   
sorry for himself and trying to win Alanna back. Oops! Did I say that out loud? If you like   
Alanna/Jonathan pairings, romance, guy cheating on girl, kidnapping, betrayal, eventual war and   
destruction of some character, read Second Chances in Love by me! It's my best fic yet. My first, too.  
  
I know the last chapter was boring. It was just stating some facts. I know the author's notelast page   
was boring, but I am lost in this story. I have no idea how I am gonna get around to the end.   
Okay, I'd better stop this or it will be longer than the chapter itself.  
  
  
Redemption  
  
  
Jon stared out his window trying to figure out a way for Alanna to like him again. He knew she never   
would love him again. She loved George, Jon could tell. But he knew he had to try.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Jonathan walked to the door, hoping that it was Alanna. It wasn't. It was that damned messenger boy  
again.   
  
"Highness, their Majesties are requesting your appearance in the throne room," the small boy said.  
  
"Of course," Jon said. He quickly surveyed his appearance and walked down to the throne room.  
  
"You wanted to see me," he said to his parents as he walked through door.  
  
"Yes," Queen Lianne said softly. "We want to talk to you about your future."  
  
"My future?" Jonathan said. "What about it?"  
  
"It's time for you to choose a suitable bride and settle down," King Roald said bluntly.  
  
"I'm not ready for marriage," Jon said quickly.  
  
"But you were willing to marry the Trebond girl," Roald accused.  
  
"Yes, but," Jon started but never finshed.   
  
"So we were thinking, your father and I, about the Copper Isles princess," Lianne said quietly. "Her mother and I  
were friends as girls."  
  
"That's no reason to marry, though." Jon said, his voice tense.  
  
"Would you rather marry that Trebond?" Roald asked.  
  
"If she'll have me, yes," Jon said as politely as he could. He could feel the anger rising in him.  
  
"So, why not Princess Josiane," Roald said.  
  
"Because, I love Alanna and not Princess Josiane," Jonathan yelled. His mother flinched. Roald was taken aback.   
Jon took that moment to run to the stables.  
  
  
  
Sorry, it's kinda boring. I don't really like it, but it's the best I can do right now. Writer's block.  
  
  
Review. 


	4. Princess Arianna of Galla

A/N I'm sorry for the lack of updates concerning this fanfic. I had such horrible writer's block and then the idea hit me. I'm so glad to work on this story. I actually created my own character. Brava me! Brava! I expect that there won't be very many chapters left on this story. I'm speeding it up a little. I trashed the idea for Jonathan to throw a ball in Alanna's honor. It would only make things worse.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Princess Arianna of Galla. Second that, my friend owns her. But I own Arianna's personality.  
  
  
  
  
Jon saddled Darkness quickly and quietly so as not to attract attention that may very well give him away and then he would be sent back to his parents.  
  
Riding out of the stables, Jon could think about what his parents had said. They wanted him to marry, that was the obvious part. But why? Was it because they wanted to see his children? Or because it was expected of him? Because they wanted to torture him mercilessly? He knew marrying Princess Josiane was NOT an option. He knew that he probably should forget Alanna and only remember her as a friend. But he couldn't do that either. He longer to hold her again. He felt as though he were having withdrawl from not holding her.   
  
If there was one thing he did know. This was not going to be easy. No matter  
what he chose.  
  
The morning, Jonathan found himself staring out the window sitting in his favorite chair. He liked this chair because it was positioned near the window where he could look outand see the young pages and squires training hard. He smiled as one of the young pages got whacked in the knee by a rogue staff. It reminded him of the days when he was a page and then a squire. Life was much simpler then.  
  
He despised the idea that his parents wanted him to be wed soo. He knew who he wanted to marry, of course, but she would never agree. Besides, his parents would want him to marry a princess and NOT the first lady knight as he wished. The Lady Knight loved the King of Thieves and not the Prince of Tortall. He knew that but couldn't erase the love he had for the one called Alanna the Lioness.  
  
He knew his parents would have him marry Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles. Jon cringed at the thought of marrying her. She was too vain and terribly cruel to no end.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door that brought Jonathan back from histerribly depressing thoughts. He stood, stretched, then opened the door revealing a herald.  
  
"Yes?" Jon asked the herald.  
  
"Your Higness, the Princess of Galla has arrived," the herald said pompously.  
  
"And.........?" Jon knew he shouldn't be so difficult but it was hard not to be.  
  
"Well, Their Majesties wish you to be there to greet the Princess," the herald said, rather annoyed at the young Prince's thickness.  
  
"Maybe later," Jon said with scorn. (A/N He's beginning to remind me of Draco Malfoy. LOL)  
  
"The King and Queen order you to come," the herald said once more.  
  
"Very well," Jon said, closing the door behind him. He walked along side the herald to the Main Entrance Way to greet this...Princess.  
  
Ten minutes later Jonathan was bowing to Princess Arianna of Galla. He instroduced himself and kissed her hand.  
  
"Well, Prince Jonathan, this is a beautiful palace. I hope we can talk one day. Maybe tonight and one of the royal banquets?"  
  
He didn't share her enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
"This is a beautiful garden!" Princess Arianna commented for what seemed like the 100th time.  
  
By now, only a few hours, Jon knew that this girl could talk about anything and make it all sound so exciting. Though he wasn't excited.  
  
He stole a glance back into the hall to see Alanna dancing with George. He watched Alanna move gracefully. She was so beautiful....  
  
Princess Arianna was beautiful too, with her black hair and green eyes, but she hardly seemed to notice her beauty. She seemed perfectly at home with talking. 'She must be in love with her voice,' Jon thought and switched his thoughts back to the beautiful Alanna.  
  
"Is something wrong, Prince Jonathan?" Arianna asked quietly. She seemed afraid of interrupting his thoughts. "Is something wrong? If you want me to stop talking I will. Not everyone likes girls who talk to much. Why just the other day.."  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," Jon interrupted, also lying. He sat down on the very same bench were he  
had Alanna had sat years ago. Arianna sat next to him. She took his hand into her hand.  
  
"Something is wrong," she said softly. "We are to marry, you know. But I can tell you don't want to."  
  
Jon stared at her. He must try to hide his emotions better from now on.  
  
"Don't deny it," Arianna told him. "Spill."  
  
He sighed. "Have you ever heard of Alanna the Lioness?"  
  
"Heard of her? Heard of her? Come on! I worship her! She's so strong," Arianna said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, she's in the hall. See her? With the red hair and the purple gown?" Jon asked, gesturing to Alanna's dancing figure inside the hall. He failed to mention that she was next to George.  
  
"That's her? Wow!"  
  
"Well, to put it simply, I love her, but I can't marry her because she hates me now and is going marry the man she's dancing with," Jon said bluntly. He knew about the wedding because he had received an invitation for it this very morning.  
  
"Why does she hate you? I would think she would love having the attention of a prince," Arianna asked.  
  
Quickly, Jon explained the story about the desert and everything else about him and Alanna. Almsot everything.  
  
"Wow," Arianna said after the story. "What do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I don't know," Jon said softly.  
  
"Well, I know," Arianna said.   
  
"What? What is it? Tell me!"  
  
"Win her back. Proclaim your love for her in a very romantic way. Show her the real you. The you before the desert. When she was still a squire."  
  
"What about our marriage?" Jon asked.  
  
Arianna smiled crookedly. "I could never marry you. You're horrible," she said, winking at Jon. She stood and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N   
  
*in dreamland*   
  
*people all over saying, "Brava, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte! Brava, LASOC! Brava!"*  
  
*wakes up*  
  
Huh? Oh yes. I hoped you loved this fic and want to tell everyone about it. *hears boos* I suppose not. *hears more boos* Are you quite finished? *hears boos* Stop it! *hears boos* Stop it now! *hears more boos* Arrrgggghhhh!  
  
  
REVIEW!!! THANKIE! 


	5. Arianna's Secret Plan of Destruction (LO...

A/N Oh wow! I can't believe how sweet the reviews were! *gushes* *blushes* *slushes?* I read those reviews and I just HAD to write another chapter right away. This chapter is very fluffy. But, i will not say who Jon gets fluffy with. *grins evilly*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Princess Arianna of Galla. Second that, my friend owns her. But I own Arianna's personality.  
  
  
  
  
Now that Jonathan had some help with his "situation," he felt much better. It had felt good to pour out to someone who would listen.  
  
Arianna (she had insisted that Jon call her that and forget the 'princess' bit. He had requested the same treatment) and Jon had agreed to meet up in the stables and go for a morning "ride."   
  
Jon had Darkness saddled and he awaited the arrival of Arianna. She was, after all, late.   
  
He closed his eyes to relax for a second when someone pounced on him. (A/N corny, I know, but what else could happen to him) Jon, shocked by all this, grabbed the person's arms and twisted them. He then threw them "over his shoulder. It was a Shang trick that always worked.  
  
He heard an "oof" that sounded surprisingly female. He looked at who he had thrown. It was Alanna. She was on her back on the ground.   
  
Jon froze. He knew he was going to blow it. he was going to say the wrong thing. He just knew it.  
  
"Alanna, I'm surpirsed. I would've thought that you of all people would've been able to be able to handle that," he teased lightly. That's a boy, Jon, just kick her when she's down, he told himself. Real smooth. Next time you should try kicking her. I better she'd like that.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Jon," she mumbled as she stood up and brushed her breeches off.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jon asked sincerely.  
  
She looked up at him. "Of course I am." She smiled.  
  
Jon smiled back. Inside he felt as though he'd won a million Gold Nobles.  
  
"Are you ready to get married, Alanna?" Jon asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Maybe," she said.  
  
"Oh, maybe. Why maybe? I would have thought that George was truly the one," Jon said kindly. Or at least what he thought was kindly.  
  
"I love George, but...." she said. Jon's heart broke when she said that. His dreams of being with her were shattered.   
  
She wanted to continue, but she seemed to have trouble finding the words to say what needed to be said. She leaned up against the wall.  
  
They were silent for a while, each thinking of their own problems and thoughts. Of course, we know what Jon's are....but what are Alanna's?   
  
"I know that I should be happy, but I feel there's something that I'm doing wrong. Like I'm not making the right decision. It doesn't feel right. Have you ever felt that?" Alanna said passionately.  
  
"Yes, I have. I've felt that many times before," he said.   
  
Jon and Alanna walked out of the stables and continued to walk out to a meadow full of tall grasses.  
  
They continued just walking along, then Alanna said, "What about you? Princess Arianna seems nice. I talked to her yesterday."  
  
"Princess Arianna? I don't think there's anything there but friendship," Jon said.  
  
Alanna smiled. "I don't believe you."  
  
Jon stared at her. "And why not?"   
  
He began to tickle Alanna.  
  
"Because.......because.....Stop it. She's just your type," Alanna stated through her many giggles.  
  
She fell back in the high grass and flowers. She continued to laugh.  
  
Jon knelt down to her and began to tickle her again.  
  
"Stop! Please!" She laughed. "Please! Ooooh!"  
  
Jon stopped. He then realized what the other part of his brain had been telling his body to do. He had his legs on either side of Alanna's body and was crouched over her. She stopped laughing and stared into his eyes.  
  
He took her hands in his and leaned down even more. One of his hands snaked behind Alanna's neck and pulled her close to him. They kissed lightly.  
  
So many emotions were running through Jonathan. He felt heat and love all through his body. He knew this didn't help him get over Alanna, but it might help him win her back.  
  
He got off Alanna and turned away. He stared into the sky.  
  
Alanna got up and stood nest to him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He looked at her. He shook his head. "No, it's me. It was stupid of me. I didn't think...I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Alanna asked, brushing her hand along Jonathan's strong jaw line. "Sorry for making me realise what has felt wrong to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry for making you......What?"   
  
"I know what's wrong with my relationship with George," Alanna told him softly.  
  
"What?" Jon asked, taking Alanna's hand.  
  
"The problem is that George," Alanna sighed. "George isn't you. That's what's wrong. He isn't you. And I think I need you," she said hesistantly.  
  
"You need me?" Jon asked, staring in disbelief.  
  
"That's what I said, didn't I? Yes, Jon, I love you. That's just the way it is. Arianna said that I should talk to you. She said I would feel better and I do."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
Alanna nodded. "She said that when she talked to you, she found a very good friend and someone who would be eternally faithful in marriage. That was what she said when I asked her what she thought of you. I was surprised when she said she didn't want to marry you."  
  
"So that's why you came to talk to me," Jon said.  
  
"Well, that and because we haven't gotten to talk privately yet." She kissed him upon the lips.  
  
"What about George? The wedding is in 3 days," Jon told her.  
  
"Oh, that does propose a problem. And everything's been ordered already." She sighed. "Give me a few days to think about it."  
  
"A few days? We haven't got a few days. In 3 days you'll be a married woman. Baroness too."  
  
"I'll figure it out, Jonathan. You know I will." Alanna kissed him once more, then turned and headed back to the palace.  
  
Jon walked back to the stables to see if Arianna had arrived yet.  
  
"How did it go?" Arianna squealed, nearly giving him a heart attack.  
  
"Just fine," he said, still breathing hard from his scare.  
  
"Just fine? Didn't seem 'just fine,'" Arianna said accusingly.  
  
"You saw? You saw that?" Jon asked astounded.  
  
"Of course, I told Alanna to come here. So, when's the wedding?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Who's wedding? George's, at least," he said.  
  
Arianna face fell. "You two aren't getting married?"  
  
"She's still betrothed to George."  
  
"All right, give me until tomorrow to have a plan cooked up. I swear it will work. It has to," Arianna said, determined. "You can count on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I really am beginning to like Arianna and if I wasn't such an Alanna/Jon shipper, I might actually make Arianna and Jon get married. And you know, I had never really liked the own characters. And now I like Arianna. Weird. I keep changing.   
  
Anyway....how many people would like to see Arianna and Jonathan get together???? I'm sure it's just a small population, but I'm curious.  
  
Thank yous (I haven't done these in a while):  
  
Blank name: (I couldn't find a name so I picked blank name) I know, I'm very hard on myself. Oh well, then I feel better when I do a good job on something. Thanks for the suggestion. I shall keep that in mind.  
  
Squire Akela of King's Reach: Sadly, even I won't take the time to write out your name. I used the copy and paste technique. I'm glad you like Arianna because I do too. She's so bright and cheerful and she's the reason I write at night. I can't stand mornings and cheery people make it worse. Don't worry, she helps. A LOT. I know, aren't I your favorite author? *gets hit in the head with a rogue staff* OWIE!!!! NO HITTING THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!  
  
Radella: Wow! I haven't heard from you in ages. And here I was thinking that you had died. My bad. I am finally continuing on the story. I could hardly think of anything interesting for it. Now I have many ideas, but alas I plan to end this one soon. Your advice really helped. Thanks a lot.  
  
Lady Katherine: As you read my stories, you will see a pattern. The pattern continues through practically ALL my stories. *sniff* I need a new hobby.  
  
bubblegum*girl: Ooooooh! Thank you! Yay!!!  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: I believe I answered this in a email. But, thanks!!! 


	6. She Loves Him

A/N I do not own any characters. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
This chapter is very boring, I know. The end is okay. A little cliffy.  
Redemption  
  
  
A loud knock on the door awoke Jonathan from his slumber. He rolled out of bed and put his robe on. He walked over to the door and opened it. A yawn escaped his lips.  
  
"Jon!" Arianna shrieked as she stepped in.  
  
"What?" he asked as he yawned again.  
  
"I have a plan, that's what!" Arianna told him. "It would be a lot of work on my part, but someone has to do it. Besides, you and Alanna deserve this."  
  
"So let's hear the plan," Jon said, sitting down with Arianna on the couch.  
  
"Well, I can make George fall in love with me, then he won't want to marry Alanna," she said simply.  
  
"Arianna, that will never ever work," he told her. "And besides, George is my friend. I don't want to hurt him.  
  
"Of course it will. George is a man He'll fall for it. You know he will," she persisted. "I guess you're right."  
  
"We've got to think of something!" Jon yelled in frustration.  
  
"You and Alanna can run away and elope," she said quietly.  
  
"But my parents want to be there. It would honor them that way," he said, sighing.  
  
"You and Alanna could tell George the truth," Arianna said. "It would be the easiest way possible and maybe George wouldn't feel so bad because then you wouldn't have lied to him."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Jon said. "I best go find Alanna and tell her what we should do."  
  
  
Jon stood and left Arianna to her own thoughts. She knew she was doing the right thing by allowing him to marry Alanna, but she couldn't help feeling a bit sad. She wished she didn't feel that way and that it would just go away. She knew what was happening and she didn't like the idea of that happening between her and Jonathan. She knew she could never say it. A tear rolled down her cheeks. She loved him.  
  
  
  
  
"Alanna!" Jon called, running to Alanna who was walking to the practice courts. "Wait up, Alanna!"  
  
Alanna stopped. "What's wrong, Jon?"  
  
"Alanna, we have to tell George," Jon said very quickly.  
  
"Tell him what?" Alanna asked.  
  
"We have to tell him that you can't marry him, that's what. That we're going to get married." Jon said.  
  
"But, Jon, we're not betrothed."  
  
Jon got down on bended knee. "Alanna of Trebond and Olau, will you marry me?"  
  
That received several gasps from the men and women around them. They knew that Alanna was betrothed to George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. They were also shocked to see their prince proposing to this already betrothed woman.  
  
"Oh, Jon," Alanna said. "Of course I---"  
  
"What in the Crooked God's name is going on here?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who could it possibly be???????????????? REVIEW!!!  
  
Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	7. I Will

A/N I do not own any characters. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.   
  
Short chapter. I know. I'm sorry. But, it's the last chapter. So.....cheers!  
  
  
Redemption  
  
  
"What in the Crooked God's name is going on here?"   
  
Jon turned. Only to see George Cooper standing there, staring at him and Alanna. Jon looked towards Alanna. She took a deep breath, then raised her head.  
  
"George," she began. "I can't marry you." She removed her engagement ring and walked over to him and placed it in his hand.   
  
"Why ever not, Alanna?" George asked, hurt.  
  
"I'm in love with Jon. I love him. It was wrong of me to accept your proposal when I loved Jon. I didn't think he would ever love me and I loved you." Tears started to fall down Alanna face.  
  
George stared at Jon. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Alanna," he said. "I love you so much. I know that I'm not Jon and never will be anything like him. I want you to be happy no matter what. You have my blessings to marry Jon." George's voice cracked a little during his small speech.  
  
  
Alanna looked to Jon, astounded. She kissed George once on the lips, nodded, then walked over to Jon and took his ring. "I will," she said. "I will."  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!   
  
  
WEEE!! I ended it! I know! Crappie ending! Short but to the point!  
  
I'd like to thank of you who reviewed. Who waitied patiently while I struggled to find the story among the words. Thank you all! *bows*  
  
Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	8. Epilogue

A/N I do not own any characters. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.   
  
An Epilogue was asked for, so here it is!!!  
  
  
Alanna and Jonathan married 3 days later. The ceremony was gorgeous. Many had said that Alanna was beautiful. One of the most beautiful brides in ages and for years to come.   
  
Jon and Alanna kissed romantically in front of everyone the following day to celebrate being married for one day and all cheered.  
  
Arianna was the maid of honor in the wedding. She was so happy for Jon and Alanna, though she was in love with Jonathan. She never returned to Galla. She had preferred to stay in Tortall among her friends. She did marry. She fell in love with Raoul a during the preparation for coronation day. He fell in love with her and they married a few months later. They had two children: a boy named Stephen and a girl named Cattelina.  
  
George returned to the Dancing Dove as the King of Thieves. He reigned for 7 years until he was defeated by one Claw. George did live through the fight, but forever had a limp in his left leg. He retired on a farm near Trebond and took himself a country wife. She was good to him. Together they had seven children.  
  
During Claw's reign, the rogue fell from a thriving company to a sparse, untrusting system. He was involved with Duke Roger in the Coronation Day disaster. He was killed.  
  
A few months after the wedding of Jon and Alanna, King Roald and Queen Lianne died. Lianne from illness, and Roald from suicide. That left Jonathan as king and Alanna as queen. Coronation day was disasterous. Alanna fought bravely as she always did. She killed Alex, Duke Roger, and Claw. Jon assisted her. Towards the end of the battle, the two lovers united and the Own surrounded them to protect their monarchs.  
  
King Jonathan and Queen Alanna had five children: Roald, Lianne, Thom, Alianne, and Alan. All five children became pages, squires, and finally knights. After Roald had completed his training and was a knight, Jon had insisted that he learn how to be a good king so that should anything happen to him or Alanna that Roald would know what to do. Lianne commanded the Riders, which Alanna had began years before. Thom, with his Gift, went north to help the refugees of the war agaist Scanra. Alianne also joined the Riders. She was in Second Command after her older sister. Alan joined the King's Own and learned much from Lord Raoul. When he returned home for a visit he had exclaimed, "Mother! Father! You'd never believe what I learned from Raoul!! And we got dirty!"  
  
Jonathan and Alanna lived a long and happy life surrounded by their children, their grandchildren, and finally their great-grandchildren. Jonathan passed away one warm day in May 506 HE at age the age of 89. Alanna passed away three days later at the age of 86. Their reign was remembered as one of the most productive times that any could remember.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, whaddya think? Was it a good epilogue??? REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


End file.
